Love Drunk
by Gl33k
Summary: AU: "I'd actually watch those movies where they sing instead of killing each other, I'd ring her up to see how her day was and I'd do all those romantic things you see on movies where you'd grow a vagina watching them." Rated T for cursing.


_**#WeSupportCory**_

_**I had so many feels today I knew I had to be productive. No matter what happens, I will always love you Cory.**_

Finn was falling asleep listening to the new history teacher. Why couldn't she dress up like old substitute? He always paid attention in her classes and actually learned something. His eyes kept switching from the board to Rachel Berry. She was the girl who sat beside Kurt in every class, but today he was out. She was sitting on her own, taking everything that the teacher said down. He couldn't understand how she could be so eager to learn. But that's one of the things he loved about her. He tore off a piece of paper and started to scribble something down. He made sure Puck couldn't see what he was doing because he didn't want to be the butt of all his jokes for liking Rachel all day. Puck always said he'd be the one to kiss her first. He didn't know what to write, but he knew he had to do something if he wanted to talk to her. He finally decided on,

_Can I talk to you after class? F._

When he was finished, he quickly passed the note down to her table and waited to see if she would reply. He knew it wasn't much, but it could be a start. He started daydreaming again until he felt a piece of paper hit his head. He quickly unscrambled it and smiled.

_Of course, just meet me at my locker after class. I'm guessing it's to do with Kurt? Tell him I send my love and I'll be over soon with my copy of Funny Girl to cheer him up!_

_-Rachel *_

She replied. She actually replied to him. He looked up and saw Rachel facing him, smiling. He smiled back and when she turned away he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"What the fuck happened to you? It looks like you just found out they're making a new Twilight movie." Puck managed to get Finn out of this thoughts and he finally started paying attention in class.

When the bell finally rang, he watched Rachel quickly go to her locker. _Now or never_, he thought and got up off his seat. He told Puck that he had to talk to the teacher about something and that he'd see him at lunch. He needed to get him away.

"So, hey." Finn walked over to Rachel's locker. _Play it cool, don't look like a mess_ he kept saying over and over again in his mind.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked as she opened her locker to get the books for her next class.

"Um..." He didn't think this far ahead. Why would he want to talk to her? His mind went blank and he couldn't think of a reason why he'd be here.

"You okay there?" Rachel giggled to herself. "Only I have to go to class now and I can't be late."

"Ice cream!" Finn blurted out.

"You wanted to talk to me about ice cream?"

"No, I mean, do you want to go get ice cream after school?"

"Like...a date?" Rachel sounded unsure.

"Yeah, like a date." Finn nodded and smiled.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I really have to go to class now." She closed her locker and ran off.

"You tried to ask my best friend out? What the hell? Why would you do that? She's not coming over now because of you!" Kurt shouted from his room.

Finn knew he was the only one that Kurt could be talking about. _Shit_. He quickly got up from his bed and locked the bedroom door.

"Answer me Finn! Why would you ask Rachel out? She's still really upset after Brody breaking up with her." Kurt started banging on his door. Finn gave up and unlocked it.

"So she's single?" Finn asked, hope present in his voice.

"Don't you dare go near her again! She's my best friend and I have to look after her."

"Dude, calm down. I really like her okay?" Finn sighed. "I can't stop imagining what life would be like if I was her boyfriend."

"You do that?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"I'd actually watch those movies where they sing instead of killing each other, I'd ring her up to see how her day was and I'd do all those romantic things you see on movies where you'd grow a vagina watching them."

"I'm a terrible friend for saying this, but go get her. You're obviously a million times better than Brody will ever be. But if you break up with her you will be kicked out of the house."

"Thanks?"

"Just don't screw everything up like the last time." Kurt closed the door behind me and left Finn alone to try figure things out.

Kurt finally made Rachel realise how nice Finn was, so they quickly became best friends. They'd go to movies together, Finn would help Rachel with auditions and lines for her plays, Rachel would watch Finn during his football matches and she even helped him when he was injured. She always made not being able to play so much more enjoyable. Kurt was always in the background, helping Finn try to win her over. But Rachel was adamant that nothing would happen. "Being just friends with Rachel is better than not having her in my life" Finn once told Kurt, which only led to him pushing Finn even more. He knew that they would be perfect for each other.

A few weeks before Kurt's birthday, Rachel and Finn decided to make it special. Rachel wanted to thank him for helping her through her break up, while Finn wanted to get close with Rachel. He knew he sounded like a horrible brother, but it was the truth.

"You're such a good brother Finn, helping me come up with all these amazing plans." Rachel said while she was sitting down at the kitchen table.

"He had a tough year. It took a lot out of courage to come out, but it was worth it. I just wanted to show that I'll always be there for him." Finn handed her a glass of water.

"That is such an inspiring thing to say." She smiled at him. "I wish I had an older brother like you. Being an only child sucks."

"You'll always have me." Finn placed his hand on hers, which made her blush.

"Thanks."

They worked really hard on organising a party. They gave it a Moulin Rouge theme and invited all his friends. Rachel even managed to invite his crush Blaine. It was a surprise party and everything was organised perfectly, apart from the cake. "I have a great recipe that we could use. Homemade cakes always taste better!" Rachel once said, so they ended up making the cake on the day of the party.

"Pass the sugar." Rachel said, reading the recipe. "It says we need one cup of it."

"Here you go." He handed over the sugar carefully, making sure it didn't spill.

He watched as she put it in a bowl and he couldn't stop smiling at the look of concentration on her face. It made him fall in love with her a little more.

"How many eggs do you need Rach?" He asked.

"It says we need to add two eggs." Rachel read straight from the piece of paper she brought.

"Here, you crack them, I don't trust myself to do it." He pushed the carton in front of her which made her laugh.

"Pass the flour please." Rachel said after adding the eggs.

Finn watched as she carefully tried to weigh out the flour. She ended up spilling most of it and grabbed a tissue to clear it up. Her hands were covered in the white powder and she wiped her cheek leaving a little stain of flour, which made him laugh.

"Rach?" He bit his lip to hide the smile beginning to form. "You've got a little something on your face."

"Where?" She raised her hand to her face again, which made it worse.

"Here, let me get it." He moved closer to her and smiled. He suddenly grabbed her face and smeared more of the flour on it. Rachel squealed and pushed him away.

"Finn Hudson," Rachel shouted, wiping her face frantically. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"You said the F word." Finn gasped and started laughing again. He started dusting his hands, proud he managed to make Rachel swear, considering she always gave out to him for his improper use of vocabulary.

Rachel grabbed a handful of it and threw it in his direction, which made his laughter stop.

"You didn't."

"Oh but I did." Rachel started to smile sweetly. "You started it."

Rachel grabbed more and threw it again. This time, it hit his face and his hair. Finn staggered backwards which made Rachel laugh.

"My hair!" Finn tried to take some flour out of it.

"What are you going to do about it? Tell your mommy? 'Oh mommy! The short girl threw flour in my hair!' Help me bake this ckae." Rachel went back to her recipe. "You started it, okay? This is your fault."

"We'll see about that." Finn walked towards her, his hands behind his back. Rachel started to back away slowly.

"Finn, I was having my revenge. Stay away from me! This is unfair."

"No one messes with my hair and gets away with it, no matter how pretty and short they are." He smirked and grabbed more flour.

"Finn!" She shouted and ducked.

Finn lunged at her, which made her scream. Rachel tried to escape and run away, but he was much faster. She didn't even get halfway across the kitchen when he grabbed onto her arm and swung her around. She slammed into his chest and he smeared more flour onto her face and hair.

"Finn stop it now!" She demanded.

"Payback is a bitch. You should have left my hair out of it." He stopped rubbing his hand on her hair.

"I hate you." She moaned. "I just took a shower."

"Fine, I'll help you take some of it off." He laughed and raised his hand. She was about to move, when he smiled. "There's nothing on this hand idiot."

"Shut up."

Finn ran his hand down her cheek, as the other ran through her hair. He could feel Rachel tense up, but he decided to continue. His thumb gently ran along her lower lip. This was when Rachel realised how close they were. She started standing very still and he decided to lean in. He didn't know if there would be another opportunity and she wasn't protesting. His lips pressed against hers, gently at first. He pulled away, scared he messed up their friendship and she smiled. He then leaned in again and kissed her, for longer this time and slightly harder.

"What are we doing?" Rachel suddenly abruptly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry." Finn felt stupid. _Of course she didn't want me to kiss her._

"We...we have a cake to finish." She didn't look him in the eyes and they finished the cake in silence.

She left to go get ready for the party, and he started to worry if she would even come back. But she did and she smiled like nothing had happened. Only, she never said a word to him the entire time. Kurt really was surprised. He was disappointed to have just gone shopping with his mother and never expected anything. He even hugged Finn when he saw Blaine talking to Rachel and whispered a thank you. Finn could imagine a million other places he wanted to be at instead of at the party, including school, but if she could make an effort so could he. He didn't want her to see how much it hurt him that she couldn't even say a word to him. He didn't want her to see that he was mentally kicking himself for kissing her. But most importantly, he didn't want her to see that he would risk ruining the stupid party for just one more kiss.

By the end of the night, people started to leave. It was only Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Kurt and Finn left.

"Am I the only one who thought of bringing the good stuff?" Puck asked, taking out a couple of beers from his bag. Everyone gathered around him to get a bottle.

"I'll get some more from the fridge." Kurt got up and Blaine followed him, which made Kurt blush.

"So Rachel, how drunk do you have to be before we can take advantage of you?" Puck grinned.

"Touch me and you die." Rachel laughed. "Plus, Quinn would probably kill you."

"I'll definitely kill him." She joked. "Look, the love birds are coming back." She pointed at Kurt and Blaine, which made them both blush.

"If you had to kiss someone here, who would it be?" Blaine asked as he sat down beside Kurt.

Finn looked at Rachel and smiled, but she quickly looked away.

"If your answer isn't me, I'll give you a ten second start to get out." Quinn pointed to the door and Puck laughed.

"Can you help me up Finnster?" He asked which made Quinn playfully hit him. "I definitely don't want to kiss you."

"You keep telling yourself that." Quinn rolled her eyes but started laughing with him.

"This question was for Finn actually." Blaine said, and everyone looked at him.

"Why me?" He asked.

_Anyone but me,_ Finn took another sip out of his beer. He looked at Blaine who smiled. Did he know something was up? Did Rachel tell him? Kurt probably told him everything. He knew Kurt couldn't keep a secret under pressure. That must have been why he asked the question. He looked at Rachel again, who was talking to Quinn.

"Um, probably Quinn." He answered. He noticed Rachel looked down and took a large drink from her bottle.

"I knew it!" Puck smiled at him.

"I'd have to be held at gunpoint though, no offence." He joked.

"Right back at you." She said sarcastically.

Puck went out to buy more drinks since he looked the oldest. When he came back, they drank the night away. Rachel, Blaine and Puck were all drunk, while the rest were just tipsy. They decided to call it a night after Puck tried making a move on Kurt. Not only did it make Blaine so angry he tried to punch Puck, but it left Kurt 'scarred for life' as he put it. Kurt was in charge of looking after Blaine, Quinn was minding Puck which left Finn with Rachel. Everyone had left the room when Finn decided to help her up. She was muttering to herself and sitting on the ground. She looked tired, so he knew he just had to get her to sleep and everything would be okay.

"Let's get you to bed Rach." Finn held out his hand to help her up.

"Finny? Is that you Finny?"

"The one and only."

"You're sharing a bedroom with me? But Kurt..."

"Kurt needs to make sure Blaine doesn't try kill Puck in his sleep. I'm staying with you for the night."

"I'm not tired. I just want to go outside."

"No Rach, you need to sleep!"

"Will you go outside with me Finny?" She looked him straight in the eyes and smiled.

"I promise. But only for a few minutes. You could catch a cold."

"Or would you prefer to go with Quinn?"

"What?"

"But is she as drunk as Puck? Because if she is, she won't be able to kiss you." She held onto his hand, but stayed sitting down on the ground.

"Ssh, Rach you need to sleep. You're really drunk right now." He was confused. Why was she talking about Quinn?

"You're really handsome Finny." She smiled and he could feel his heart skip a beat. "Your hair is nice. I really like it."

"So that's why you put flour in it?" He cringed at the memory and regretted bringing it up. She could get upset or angry. But instead, she laughed and pulled herself up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he smiled as he hugged her back.

"Why not me?" She mumbled.

"What?" He pulled away.

"You used to..." She slurred and stared at the ground. "But now you obviously don't..."

"Rach,"

"I don't know why I kept pushing you away. I mean, I really _really _like you." She looked up. "But now you like Quinn..."

"No, Rach, I don't like Quinn. I mean, we're nothing more than friends."

"Then why did you want to kiss her?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Earlier on I kissed you and you freaked out. I knew if I said the truth, that I wanted to kiss you, you'd probably never speak to me again." He mumbled. He started wondering to himself if she would remember this the next day. _Knowing my luck, she won't remember anything._

Rachel leaned forward and pladced a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away and frowned.

"You probably hate me." She said sadly.

"I could never hate you. You're the brightest star in the whole universe." He smiled his crooked smile.

"I like you Finny." She said quietly.

"I like you too." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. _A lot more than I should,_ he thought to himself.

Rachel looked him in the eyes and slowly leaned in again. His hands moved up to her neck and he kissed her back. He could taste the alcohol on her tongue, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She liked him back. When they pulled apart, he looked at her and realised that she probably wouldn't talk to him when she sobered up.

Even if she didn't remember, he always would. But he didn't want to worry about that now, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to kiss her again. But he knew it was the wrong thing to do.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

"We didn't go outside yet." She muttered. "You promised."

"Fine." He didn't want to say no. He knew it would hurt much more than if he put her to sleep. But he didn't break promises to Rachel. They went out to the garden and stood outside in the cold. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. He draped an arm around her shoulder and placed the other hand behind her to use his thumb to stroke circles on her back, resting his cheek on her head. He knew nothing would happen the next morning between them, but in that moment, he didn't care.

_**Bad Twilight joke - I apologise. The * beside her name was meant to be a star, because she is one. They might seem a little OOC now, but this is just the start. Please let me know if I should continue this! This was quickly done late at night so all mistakes are mine.**_


End file.
